finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
EX Mode (term)/EX Modes
A showcase of the various EX Modes in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Warrior of Light Dissidia Warrior of Light ex.png|Base outfit. WarriorDissidiaAltEXMode.PNG|First alt outfit. WoLAltEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Warrior DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Garland Dissidia Garland ex.png|Base outfit. Garland-AltEX.png|First alt outfit. Garland-ThirdEX.png|Second alt outfit. Final Fantasy II Firion Dissidia Frioniel ex.png|Base outfit. FirionEX2.png|First alt outfit. Firion 3rd costume EX.png|Second alt outfit. The Emperor Dissidia Mateus ex.png|Base outfit. EmperorAltEXModeRender.PNG|First alt outfit. EmperorThirdAltEX.PNG|Second alt outfit. Dissidia-HeavenEmperor.png|DLC outfit. Final Fantasy III Onion Knight Dissidia Onion Ninja 2.png|Base outfit as Ninja. Dissidia Onion Sage 2.png|Base outfit as Sage. Onion Knight Alt EX Mode.png|First alt outfit. Onion Knight 3rd costume EX1.png|Second alt outfit as Ninja. Onion Knight 3rd costume EX2.png|Second alt outfit as Sage. Dissidia-IngusOK.png|DLC outfit. Cloud of Darkness Dissidia Cloud of Darkness ex.png|Base outfit. CoDDissidiaAltEXMode.PNG|First alt outfit in ''Dissidia. CoD new2ndEX.png|First alt outfit in Dissidia 012. CoDThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey Cecil Dark Knight EX.png|Base outfit as Dark Knight. Cecil PAladin EX.png|Base outfit as Paladin. Cecil-AltEX-DK.png|First alt outfit as Dark Knight. Cecil-AltEX-Pal.png|First alt outfit as Paladin. Cecil-ThirdEX-DK.png|Second alt outfit as Dark Knight. Cecil-ThirdEX-Pal.png|Second alt outfit as Paladin. DissidiaCecil-DLCDarkKnight.png|DLC outfit as Dark Knight. DissidiaCecil-DLCPaladin.png|DLC outfit as Paladin. Golbez Dissidia Golbez ex.png|Base outfit. GolbezEX2.png|First alt outfit. GolbezAlt3EXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Kain Highwind HDKainDissidia012.png|Base outfit. Dissidia012HDKainAlt.png|First alt outfit. Dissidia012KainEXAlt.png|Second alt outfit. Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser Dissidia Butz Klauser ex.png|Base outfit. DissidiaBartzAltEX.png|First alt outfit. Bartz-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Bartz DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Exdeath Dissidia Exdeath ex.png|Base outfit. ExdeathAltEXModeRender.PNG|First alt outfit. ExdeathThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Gilgamesh Gilgamesh EX Mode.png|Base outfit. Gilgamesh Alt 1 EX Mode.png|First alt outfit. Gilgamesh Alt 2 EX Mode.png|Second alt outfit. Gilgamesh DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford Dissidia Tina Branford ex.png|Base outfit. Terra-AltEXMode.png|First alt outfit. Terra-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Terra DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Kefka Palazzo Dissidia Kefka Pallazzo ex.png|Base outfit. KefkaAltEXModeRender.PNG|First alt outfit. KefkaThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife Dissidia Cloud ex.png|Base outfit. Cloud Alt UT.png|First alt outfit. Cloud-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Cloud DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Sephiroth Sephiroth EX Mode Full.png|Base outfit. SephirothEX Alt.png|First alt outfit. SephirothThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Dissidia012-SephirothKH.png|DLC outfit. Tifa Lockhart Tifa-EXMode.png|Base outfit. Dissidia 012 Tifa Alternate 1 EX Mode.png|First alt outfit. TifaDissidiaCowgirl.png|Second alt outfit. Tifa DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonhart Dissidia Squall Leonhart ex.png|Base outfit. Dissidia-SeeDSquall.png|First alt outfit. Squall-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Squall DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Ultimecia Dissidia Ultimecia ex.png|Base outfit. Ultimecia Junction Griever Alternate.png|First alt outfit. UltimeciaThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Laguna Loire Laguna-EXMode.png|Base outfit. Laguna alt ex.png|First alt outfit. Laguna third ex.png|Second alt outfit. Laguna DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Final Fantasy IX Zidane Tribal Dissidia Zidane Tribal ex.png|Base outfit. Zidane-AltEX.png|First alt outfit. Zidane-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Zidane DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Kuja Dissidia Kuja ex.png|Base outfit. Kuja Trance Alternate.png|First alt outfit. Kuja-ThirdEXMode.PNG|Second alt outfit. Kuja DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Final Fantasy X Tidus Dissidia Tidus ex.png|Base outfit. Tidus-OriginalAltEX.png|First alt outfit in ''Dissidia. Tidus-AltEX.png|First alt outfit in Dissidia 012. Tidus-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Jecht Dissidia Jecht ex.png|Base outfit. JechtAltEXModeRender.PNG|First alt outfit. JechtEX3.png|Second alt outfit. Yuna :Note: Yuna's EX Mode has no aesthetic changes beyond a glowing aura. Yuna-EXMode.png|Base outfit. ''Final Fantasy XI Shantotto Dissidia Shantotto ex.png|Base outfit. ShantottoEX Alt.png|First alt outfit. Shantotto-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Shantotto Dissidia 012 EX DLC1.PNG|DLC outfit. Prishe Prishe-EXMode.png|Base outfit. Prishe alt ex.png|First alt outfit. Prishe-ThirdEXMode.png|Second alt outfit. Final Fantasy XII Vaan Vaan-EXMode.png|Base outfit. Vaan Alt EX Mode.png|First alt outfit. Vaan Third EX Mode.png|Second alt outfit. Vaan DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Gabranth Dissidia JudgeGabranth EX.png|Base outfit. Gabranth-AltEXMode.png|First alt outfit. Gabranth Third EX Mode.png|Second alt outfit. Final Fantasy XIII Lightning LightningEX.png|Base outfit. Lightning-AltEXMode.png|First alt outfit. Lightning-ThirdEX.png|Second alt outfit. Lightning DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Feral Chaos DesperadoChaosEXRender.png|Base outfit. DesperadoChaosAltEXRender.png|First alt outfit. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy